You can trust me
by PrincessKurenai
Summary: Valentine gli rivolse un sorriso quando incrociò il suo sguardo e Luke non poté fare a meno di sentirsi arrossire davanti a quella perfetta fila di denti bianchi. " Spero di non averti disturbato, Lucian."


**Titolo:** You can trust me  
**Fandom:** The Mortal Instruments (Shadowhunters)  
**Personaggi:** Lucian Greymark (Luke Garroway), Valentine Morgenstern  
**Genere: **Introspettivo  
**Rating: ** Verde  
**Avvertimenti: ** Oneshot, Pre-Slash, Missing Moments, What if? (E se…)  
**Conteggio Parole:** 1255  
**Note: 1.** Mi sono mangiata i libri della prima trilogia da pochissimo =w=... quindi non ho mai scritto nulla su questo fandom e non so se mi ripeterò dopo questa breve serie di ficXD Non so quante shot saranno ma riprenderanno il racconto di Luke più o meno XD  
**2.** Non so che nome abbia la coppia (Valentine/Luke) nel fandom - io l'ho chiamata Lukentine LOL -, né se esiste effettivamente XD ma non mi importa ù_ù li shippo e tutto il resto non conta =ç=  
**3.** Le fanart del banner appartengono a Cassandra Jean.  
**4.** Dedicata all'amore mio che, anche se non conosce la serie beh... mi sopporta ogni giorno! Ti amo!  
**5.** Se ve lo chiedete... no: non è betata XD

Non era la prima volta che Luke, carico di sconforto, si ritrovava a tirare fuori da sotto il letto una sacca verde militare ed iniziava a riempirla con propri vestiti e le poche cose che riteneva di prima necessità.  
A ben pensarci, non era complicato indovinare il fine di quella sacca - preparata e poi svuotata più e più volte durante le settimane che si erano susseguite. Luke, di fatti, voleva fuggire e andare lontano da quella scuola che lo stava distruggendo, perché da quando vi era entrato non aveva fatto altro che collezionare fallimenti su fallimenti, e non ne poteva più.  
I suoi sogni si stavano sgretolando lentamente, giorno dopo giorno, ed i ricordi di quando lui e la sua migliore amica, Jocelyn, avevano giocato a 'Demoni e Cacciatori' per i verdi prati di Idris - divertimenti infantili di quando non sapevano ancora quanto fosse realmente importante e pericoloso cacciare i Demoni -, immaginando di entrare in quella scuola, sembravano sempre più lontani, insieme a quando erano stati mandati per davvero in quell'istituto ad Alicante.  
I primi giorni per Luke erano stati fantastici, e non si era neanche sentito poi così diverso dagli altri ragazzi - non tutti erano dei ricchi figli di papà, c'erano infatti anche giovani dalle origini modeste come le sue -, ma con il passare del tempo tutti sembravano migliorare, mentre lui restava fermo allo stesso punto.  
Luke non sopportava né i marchi più leggeri, né sembrava in grado di apprendere perfino le lezioni basilari... al contrario di Jocelyn, che era fantastica e sembrava essere nata per essere una Cacciatrice.  
Per quel motivo, quando la sconfitta si faceva più bruciante - un esame andato male o qualcosa di simile -, di tanto in tanto si ritrovava, come in quell'istante, a riempire la sua sacca pronto per tornarsene a casa con la coda tra le gambe, pensando addirittura di diventare un mondano per non pesare sui suoi genitori. Questo perché non vedeva alcun futuro per sé in quel mondo, solo vergogna e disgrazia. Tuttavia, quando si trovava sull'orlo della sua camera, ci ripensava e tornava sempre indietro - pensava alla delusione dei suoi parenti, e al fatto di essere ancora troppo inesperto per vivere da solo.  
Ma quella volta non sarebbe tornato indietro. Non sopportava più di essere l'ultimo e di arrivare quasi a piagnucolare per il dolore davanti ad un marchio. Era una cosa che lo riempiva di vergogna, oltre che di frustrazione e rabbia, e con la sacca in spalla decise di affrettarsi verso la porta.  
Nessuna esitazione. Nessun ripensamento.  
Era la cosa giusta da fare, si disse, ma quando aprì l'uscio scoprì di avere ospiti.  
Davanti alla porta della sua stanza, pronto a bussare, c'era Valentine Morgenstern.  
Era impossibile non conoscerlo, tutti sapevano chi era. Era bello come un angelo, intelligente e carismatico, lo studente più bravo e promettente dell'intero istituto... e si trovava davanti alla sua camera, quella della nullità della scuola.  
Valentine gli rivolse un sorriso quando incrociò il suo sguardo e Luke non poté fare a meno di sentirsi arrossire davanti a quella perfetta fila di denti bianchi.  
" Spero di non averti disturbato, Lucian."  
Luke balbettò confuso per quell'inaspettata visita, bofonchiando poi un: " Conosci il mio nome?", che lo fece sentire alquanto stupido - non aveva di meglio da dire davanti a quello che poteva benissimo essere 'il suo idolo'?  
" So tutto di te, Lucian Graymark.", rispose Valentine senza nascondere un tono vagamente compiaciuto davanti alla confusione dell'altro. " E sono venuto qui per parlarti, anche se vedo che... stai andando via.", aggiunse, lanciando un'occhiata alla sacca che Luke portava in spalla, e quest'ultimo, riportato alla realtà da quell'affermazione, scosse il capo quasi furiosamente.  
" Io... no! No! Entra pure. Non... non stavo andando da nessunissima parte!", esclamò in risposta, facendosi di lato per farlo entrare.  
Era ancora stupito per via di quell'inaspettata visita, ed il vederlo attraversare la camera, per poi andarsi a sedere comodamente sul suo letto, lo lasciò ancor più perplesso.  
Luke sapeva fin troppe bene di essere una nullità - per quel motivo era rimasto sconvolto nel sentire il suo nome uscire dalle labbra di Valentine -, e non riusciva neanche ad immaginare il motivo della presenza dell'altro in quel luogo.  
Aveva detto di 'sapere tutto di lui', ma come? Come poteva conoscerlo?  
Si riempì di domande su domande, senza però riuscire a trovare una risposta ma solo una certezza: Morgenstern gli aveva detto la verità. Ne era convinto, in fondo non ci guadagnava niente nel mentirgli.  
Richiuse quindi la porta alle sue spalle, troppo nervoso e confuso per fare qualsiasi altra cosa, se non ascoltare Valentine iniziare a parlare con quella sua voce calma e affascinante.  
" Come ti ho già detto, Lucian. So tutto di te.", esordì tranquillamente, accavallando le gambe in una posizione tanto elegante quanto sicura. " Ho avuto modo di osservarti a lungo in questi mesi, ed ho notato le tue numerose difficoltà d'apprendimento.", continuò, e Luke non riuscì a non arrossire ancora.  
Era alquanto ovvio che lo conoscesse per la sua incapacità, in fondo non aveva alcuna dote speciale, né proveniva da una famiglia facoltosa o con degli agganci.  
" Sono tuttavia certo di poterti aiutare.", aggiunse con sicurezza Valentine, assicurandosi che Luke sentisse per bene le sue parole. Lo osservò infatti aprire la bocca senza lasciar uscire neanche un suono, fino a quando non si liberò poi con un: " C-come?", stupito ed incredulo.  
" In te vedo il seme del Cacciatore, Lucian.", spiegò, fissandolo con quei suoi occhi tremendamente profondi. " Hai solo bisogno di una mano, e penso di essere la persona adatta per questo compito."  
" Io... credo...", Luke balbettò qualche istante prima di riuscire ad esprimersi con una frase di penso compiuto. " Devi aver fatto un errore, io... io non ho la stoffa del Cacciatore.", mormorò.  
Se era sul punto di andare via, era proprio perché aveva la certezza di non avere futuro in quel mondo.  
" Io non sbaglio mai.", ribatté Valentine, sorridendo ancora. " Fidati di me, Lucian. So che sotto la mia tutela potrai diventare un grandissimo Cacciatore."  
Nelle sue parole non traspariva né scherno né esitazione - non si stava prendendo gioco di lui -, ed era talmente sicuro di sé che Luke pensò quasi di credergli.  
Era lo studente più promettente dell'istituto, affascinante e carismatico, nessuno sembrava più adatto di Valentine Morgenstern ad essere un Cacciatore... quindi, poteva davvero fidarsi di lui?  
Si ripeté ancora una volta che non ci avrebbe guadagnato niente nel mentirgli, e che forse aveva per davvero ragione. Certo, continuava a non sapere il motivo di quell'improvviso ed inaspettato aiuto, ma scoprì che non gli importava.  
Valentine gli stava offrendo l'opportunità di coronare il suo sogno e, lasciando che la sua sacca scivolasse per terra in un tonfo, decise di fidarsi, assumendo un'espressione tanto decisa quanto carica di gratitudine.  
" Sarebbe un vero onore per me.", rispose sincero e Valentine, chiaramente soddisfatto, si rimise in piedi, affiancandolo dopo pochi passi per poi appoggiargli una mano sulla spalla.  
" Faremo grandi cose insieme, Lucian.", sussurrò piano, facendo tremare il giovane.  
Era così vicino che il giovane non riuscì ad ignorare la pronuncia del suo nome sulle labbra di Valentine. Lo diceva in un modo strano ma piacevole, strisciando leggermente in sulla 'sh' e donandogli dei lunghi brividi che gli attraversavano la colonna vertebrale.  
" Luke. Puoi... ecco chiamarmi Luke.", mormorò con voce roca, sentendosi per l'ennesima volta uno stupido.  
" Preferisco Lucian.", rispose divertito Valentine, lasciando poi la stanza del giovane, troppo sconvolto per poter aggiungere qualsiasi altra cosa.  
Non sapeva cosa sarebbe accaduto l'indomani, ma sentiva di potersi fidare di Valentine e che avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di non tradire le sue aspettative.


End file.
